PICTURE STORIES
by BobWhite
Summary: A bunch of One-Shots with different characters from different movies, tv shows, and books. Inspired pictures I have on my computer and other pictures. All credit for pictures goes to the artists. I will try to publish the 'Author's Info' if any at the end of the chapter. Pls R&R 2 find out more.
1. The Mermaid & The Dragon

**Full Summary:**

A bunch of 'One Shots' concerning certain pictures. If I could add the pictures into the story, I would. Different characters and shows/books/movies will be involved. Like my 'Halloween, Thanksgiving & Christmas' Stories.

 **The Mermaid & The Dragon:**

She sat in under the waterfall. The chained dragon lay over the arching waterfall. As she looked up into its eyes, she understood the need to be free. It like her was trapped but the forces that surrounded them. She had been turned into a mermaid by the cruelty of the life she had lived. The dragon was imprisoned by the man that had tried to kill him. Both were of a different life. Both had lived human lives before they were turned into mythical creatures. The dragon had been a young boy who'd been hunted down by his father. The mermaid had been a young girl about to graduate high school when her life had come to a screeching halt.

The Mermaid: Callie Adams-Foster. She'd had it all; a loving family with three brothers and a sister. She'd been about to graduate high school. She had a job and wonderful friends who cared for her deeply. She'd made promises to her family that she had ended up breaking on that fateful day. You see, Callie's ride had fallen through and she'd missed the last bus home. She'd started to walk home when a car had pulled up alongside of her. She had ignored it at first but when someone had called out her name, she'd turned around only to come face to face with Liam, the guy that had raped her all those years ago. She thought that he would still be in jail for stealing her identity and that of Sarah's as well. But as she looked at him, she knew that something was about to happen and she had no way of stopping it.

Liam's friend jumped out of the car and forced her into the back at knife point. She wasn't even able to scream for fear they would kill her; though that's exactly what had happened anyways. They'd taken her out to a secluded part of the beach that set on a cliff overlooking the ocean. They pulled her out of the car and proceeded to beat up on her. Liam and his friend raped her over and over again until they were tired of her and then they continued to beat up on her. When they were done, Callie barely had a pulse. They left her on that secluded cliff overlooking the ocean and drove away. Callie had barely woken up to realize that she was going to die alone. She crawled to the cliff and pushed herself over. If she could float to a nearby beach, maybe help would arrive in time to save her life.

She hit the water a little too hard, and it knocked her unconscious. When she woke up, she was in a cave and the water rushed outside. She tried to sit up only to realize that she no longer had legs. Instead of legs, she had a tail. She looked down at the rest of her body and realized that she had turned into a mermaid. When she looked around, she realized that she was not alone. There was another creature nearby, but even it shouldn't have existed. She didn't understand why she had been turned into a mermaid. She didn't seem to understand that it was a good thing and that if she hadn't been turned, she would have surely died. She waited for the creature to wake up. They would have to figure out their new predicament together.

The Dragon: Carlisle James Forester. He'd been on the run for half his life. The man hunting him had been doing so since he survived him at the age of ten. At the age of twenty, Carlisle was now a cop. He'd graduated from the Rookie Academy in San Diego and had joined the police force. His training officer had been Mike Foster. So he had worked on the missing person's case of Callie Adams-Foster. They'd found nothing that could connect anyone to her. They'd found nothing that could show them where she had disappeared to. In fact, they were running down a lead when Carlisle had seen the man that had been hunting him. There was no indication that Callie had come in contact with that killer so Carlisle had kept that bit of information to himself, hoping the killer wouldn't recognize him. He'd been wrong, but he hadn't known that until it was too late.

Callie Adams-Foster had been missing for nearly two months when a lead had come in. A drunken man had been pulled from a bar with an interesting story. He'd been talking up a storm on how he'd helped kill an innocent young woman and left her on a secluded cliff over-looking the ocean. Now, he had to tell the police what he'd done and answer for his crime. Police, including the young woman's own mother, headed for the secluded cliff to see if they could find anything of hers and make sure she wasn't still up there. There was a good possibility that the young woman had survived somehow, but by the way the drunken man had been explaining it, there was no possible way.

And it was true. The only things they found of the young woman were her purse, with everything still inside. Nothing else was found. Then again, two months had gone by. She could have fallen over the cliff and nobody would have known what had ever happened to her. The case wasn't closed as there was no body to be found. But the case did become a cold case and the family did eventually have to move on, though nobody forgot about their lost sister. And life went on for Carlisle, though he couldn't get Callie out of his head. He couldn't shake the feeling that he would see her again.

As he got ready to leave for work one day, a knock came at his door. He lived on the outskirts of a small neighborhood that only had one road in or out that was actually accessible. The other road led into the woods and down to the beach that ran along the outer edge of the neighborhood. He had to be into work very early this morning so when he opened the door to see who had knocked, he wasn't expecting the killer to be standing at his door. When he saw his face, fear and shock crossed his face before a knife to the heart ended his life. The killer picked his lifeless body up and walked through the woods and down to the beach where he threw Carlisle's body into the water, hoping he wouldn't wash up on any of the popular beaches nearby. He had no idea that he was being watched from the water.

After the killer had left, the mermaid swam up to the dead man and pulled him out to sea. She watched as he transformed into a dragon, something she had only dreamed about as a child or watched in movies with her family. She wouldn't remember helping this man as it was in the wee hours of her own transformation that she helped him. She'd survived in the cave for two months before she was transformed into a mermaid. She didn't understand why she was allowed to live and then transform into something so beautiful. But she did understand that this man who was now a dragon would be able to help her get back to her family. She hoped that beyond everything else that was going on, they would be able to communicate with each other and learn each other's stories.

She took the dragon back to the cave and waited for him to wake up. They would need to decide what to do together and decide how their future was going to go. They didn't yet know that they would be able to visit with their families or that they would once again be human. But they did know, that at the moment, they were alive when all else was against them.

Photo by: © Perla~Marina

 **AN: Let me know if you wish for me to continue any of these 'one shots' into actual stories and I will.**

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please**_ _ **Review**_ _ **…**_


	2. Alone In The Glade

**Alone in the Glade:**

On a mountain up high sits a young woman. She prays for things to be different but understand why things cannot be. It's a small valley that nobody but her knows about. She must go to it in secret for fear that she will be punished. You see, she is an American girl stuck in a world she knows nothing about. She was kidnapped from her home nearly four years ago and forced to marry a man twice her age with two wives already. She had two children at the age three, they are twins. Her third child sits in her belly and she is forced to make love to her 'husband' every night. The other women want nothing to do with her so this is the only solitude she gets. She prays that she will be found soon. She knows the risks of what her family is doing to get her back could get her and her children killed. But Pakistan wants to stay on good terms with the United States so it is willing to 'play ball' or so to say.

They have sent embassy officials to the village she is being kept in. They want her and her kids released into the hands of the officials. Her husband won't give consent, but soon he won't have a choice. Pakistan doesn't want to go to war over the kidnapping of an American girl so Pakistani government officials have come to the village. She and her kids are in the valley with the herd of goats. She keeps them close to her. She knows what will happen if they are removed from her sight. As the goats move back towards the village, she picks her children up and moves with the herd. She doesn't see the government officials until they are nearly in front of her. They have American soldiers with them and all she can do is smile. Her husband looks on angrily as they begin to talk to her.

She looks straight at her husband and answers in English that she wants to go home and that she wants to take her children with her. She says she fears for their safety if they stay with their father who has repeatedly said that he will kill the kids if she ever tries to leave him. That is all the government officials and American soldiers need to hear. Two soldiers accompany her and her kids into the house where she gathers her belongings and one of the wives comes forward as well. She hands the young woman stuff that had been taken from her upon her arrival over four years prior. She offers a small smile, knowing that it will get her punished. But punishment is not what becomes of the wives.

For the other two wives are told to collect their belongings as well as their kids. They are being sent back to the countries that they were kidnapped from as well. For had the young woman known that she had allies among the wives, she would have tried harder to be nicer. But their 'husband' had forbidden them to talk to each other so they knew nothing of their former lives. Their 'husband' for his part in their kidnappings and holding them hostage for so many years, was sentenced to life in prison. He wouldn't make it a week before being killed by a man whose own daughter had been killed thanks to their 'husband'.

The soldiers removed the women and their children to the US Embassy. Documents were attained for the three women and all of their children. Passports were issued for the three women and all of their children. For the first time in four years, the young woman felt safe. For the first time in nearly fifteen years, the older women felt safe. They were able to go home to their families who lived in Ireland and England respectively. They promised to keep in touch via social media, if their families allowed them to. For now, they were all headed out on a military jet to first Germany and then their respective homes. Each little family would have a military escort back to their homes and families. And each little family would never forget what had happened to them.

For Kris Ferillo, it was back to Raintree and the Ritter's. She didn't know how they would react when they learned where she had really been. Kris knew that she would never be able to trust another man again. She would be a single mother who looked after horses, but she would never trust a man again. It was too much. She had endured too much at the hands of her 'husband' to ever truly trust men in general again. She didn't even know if she would be able to trust Matt as he had been her best friend before everything had happened.

 **Photo by: Unknown/Found on google**


	3. Cosmic View

**Cosmic View:**

They had been minutes from the Stargate before it shut down. And now they were stranded on this unknown planet; Eli, Chloe, Greer, Varo, and James. They had no way of telling anyone where they were. They had no way of letting the Destiny know that they were alive. The only had the Kino remote to see where the Destiny might drop out next and it was a race against time to get to the next planet fast enough to stop being left behind for good. But they also couldn't deny the view that they were getting. It was unlike anything they had ever seen before. And the planet they were looking up at had an eerie similarity to Earth. In fact, it looked just like Earth and they didn't seem to understand why.

But it wasn't like they could sit around and look up the entire time. The Stargate on this particular planet only worked during the day, so they would have to spend the night on the planet. They got to work making shelter for the night and James, Greer, and Varo all took turns keeping an eye out for any unwanted enemies. But there were no enemies to be had on this planet. There was only one person that wanted off this planet. And she knew that she had a way of getting these people back to their friends. She would only approach in the morning. She didn't need to get shot for no reason.

For now, they settled down for the night, switching guards ever four hours. She had silently made her way to the gate and deactivated it so that she would be able to keep them on the planet a little longer. After making sure the gate wouldn't activate, she made her way back to the shuttle that she had been living in. The shuttle had been the only home she knew for the last three years. Her only companion had been her young son, but he had died of a sickness nearly two weeks ago. She'd been looking to latch onto a ship in the area if it ever passed her way, but she hadn't had any luck.

As she settled in for the night, the asteroid shower hit. The stars were something the others recorded but she did nothing. She stayed quiet and watched as they stood from their shelter and took pictures with some sort of remote. They took video and noticed that the other planet looked beautiful in the light of the star shower. They headed back to sleep shortly after. The star shower continued throughout the night like normal but there was no need for them to stay awake for that. In the morning they would realize that they were trapped on the planet with no way off nor a way to contact the Destiny since they could not activate the Stargate.

And she would be waiting once they realized they were stranded from their crew. She would be waiting when they realized that they weren't the only ones on the planet and that there was a possibility of reconnecting with their crewmates, they just had to help a fellow strandee.

 **Picture by © Christopher Emmons**


End file.
